つきらん ｔｓｕｋｉｒａｎ
by Alaudelle
Summary: Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Atrapado. Privado de toda libertad. Y ahora se convertiría en una muñeca.  varias parejas. AU.
1. Prologue

AU inspirado en la película/manga Sakuran. El título sel fic está inspirado, evidentemente, en el del manga. Pero no tiene nada que ver en su significado. Lo explicaré más adelante cuando llegue el momento ^^

Disclaimer: la casa de té es mía. Más quisiera Kiku ser el dueño. Lo demás pertenece a Kyoto y a Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

**つきらん～ｔｓｕｋｉｒａｎ～**

**～ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ～****  
**

Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Atrapado. Privado de toda libertad. Y ahora se convertiría en una muñeca. Había pataleado, gritado, peleado, golpeado a soldados y paredes. Pero de nada había servido.

No había ventanas en aquel lugar. No al menos donde lo habían encerrado a él. Ni si quiera le habían dado comida. Claro que, cómo iba a esperar comida de una persona como _él_...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, golpeando el suelo con las manos. El yukata negro que le habían puesto dejó al descubierto su hombro. Se levantó en un ataque de rabia al pensar en lo que ese desgraciado había hecho a su pueblo, y volvió a golpear las paredes y gritar.

Pero sabía que no conseguiría nada. Estaba solo. No había nadie al otro lado de la puerta.

Ahora solo le quedaba frotarse las manos y llorar. Y esperar. Tal vez alguien lo rescataba. Tal vez...

/

- ¡Señor! ¡Tenga cuidado, hay charcos!

Bajó con cuidado, mirando atentamente al suelo. Luego miró a su jefe, quien iba delante. Ya se había manchado. Iván suspiró, apartándose un mechón de liso cabello rubio de su rostro. Se giró y le tendió la mano a la chica que intentaba salir del… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, no se había quedado con el nombre de aquel curioso transporte. Llamémosle carruaje.

- Gracias, Iván.

La muchacha bajó, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirándolo todo fascinada. Una vez abajo, se colocó bien el cabello y la flor que lo adornaba, esperando a que el último ocupante del carruaje bajara. Ella se abrazó inmediatamente a él, descolocándolo por un instante.

- Elizaveta… - susurró, colocándose las gafas. – Creo que aquí estas muestras de cariño no están muy bien vistas…

Iván rió, mirando alrededor. Más de uno de los que había observado la escenita movía la cabeza en tono de reproche. El carruaje partió una vez la persona que ejercería de guía se acercó a ellos. La verdad, no hablaba muy bien ruso, pero al menos lo intentaba. Era divertido ver cómo su jefe pretendía entender lo que aquel pobre hombre trataba de decirle.

- ¡Waaah! Esto es precioso, Iván, ¡Precioso!

- Me alegra que pienses eso, - sonrió el rubio, mirando curioso las casas y tenderetes a lo largo del camino. – Os dije que os haría un regalo especial por no haber podido asistir a vuestra boda, ¿da?

- Pero esto es excesivo, Iván, – intervino Roderich, – al menos en mi opinión.

- Ah, tonterías.

- No, yo también estoy de acuerdo, - añadió la chica, enganchada al brazo del castaño, mirando ahora a Iván con expresión seria. – Es un regalo demasiado… ya sabes… Aunque no voy a quejarme, - finalizó riendo.

Siguieron caminando, donde quisiera que el guía los llevaba. Se detuvo frente a algo que parecía un restaurante. A Iván le divertía las furtivas miradas que les lanzaban los transeúntes, como si fueran seres de otro mundo. En el restaurante les guiaron hasta una mesa amplia en una de las esquinas, junto a la cual se encontraba un pequeño y hermoso jardín. Olía bien, todo en aquel lugar era agradable.

La comida estaba deliciosa, eso era indiscutible. Para sorpresa de todos, el lugar en el que se quedarían era la planta de arriba de aquel mismo lugar. El fabricante de kimonos con el que venían a negociar había alquilado toda la planta para ellos solos.

Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas, y se habían esforzado por darle un toque occidental al lugar. Aún así, todo rezumaba exotismo. Los adornos, las telas… Los balcones de las habitaciones daban a la calle principal, concurrida de gente y puestecillos, repleta de colores, de aromas nuevos para ellos. Una nueva cultura ante sus ojos.

- Salgamos a pasear, Roderich, ¿vale?

- Sí, ¿por qué no salís? Yo tengo que ir con mi jefe a no sé dónde.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, Rode! ¡Llévame de paseo!

El castaño no pudo sino reír. Se alejó del balcón, acercándose a los dos.

- Está bien, salgamos, - dijo. – Aún hay tiempo de dar una vuelta.

- ¡Bieeeen!

Iván los miró mientras se arreglaban y Elizaveta corría de un lado para otro. Se les veía tan feliz. Sentía envidia del austriaco. Ojalá él encontrase a alguien… pero bueno. Él se lo merecía. La húngara había sido como un regalo caído del cielo.

La voz de su jefe lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Salió a toda prisa. No cogió la chaqueta, ¿para qué? Allí no la llevaban. Y a él le molestaba. Hacía demasiado calor en Japón. De nuevo siguieron al guía. Iván no prestaba la más mínima atención al intento de conversación de su jefe con el japonés. Prefería observar a la gente. Aquel mundo le llamaba mucho la atención.

Para ser sinceros, le gustaba por el mero hecho de su parecido con China. Le encantaba aquel país. Aunque sólo había estado una vez. Se había enamorado de él. Era tan… exótico, tan ardiente…

No se dio cuenta en qué momento habían entrado en aquel local, pero quedó fascinado cuando se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor. La casa era enorme, podría ser una mansión. De forma rectangular, la madera de los pasillos y paredes era roja y cálida, contrastando con el blanco crudo del papel de las puertas. Los pasillos eran anchos, iluminados por tenues luces provenientes del techo. En el centro había un patio descubierto, con un par de cerezos a punto de florecer.

Al recorrer los pasillos, se cruzaron con varias muchachas vestidas con pomposos kimonos, quienes los miraban y sonreían y cuchicheaban en voz baja.

Los llevaron hasta una habitación en la cual había un par de esas muchachas. Antes de entrar, Iván echó un último vistazo al exterior. Se sentó, algo extrañado. Le había parecido ver chicos... Pero no podía ser. Seguro que había sido su imaginación.

- ¿Por qué hemos venido a un burdel, da? – susurró Iván.

- ¿B-burdel? – preguntó el jefe, nervioso. - ¿Pero qué d-dices? Es una casa de té...

Iván arqueó una ceja, mirándolo como se mira a alguien que piensa que uno es idiota.

- Ya, una casa de té nocturna y llena de mujeres.

- No sólo hay mujeres, - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron. Un joven de cabello liso y moreno, con un yukata azul claro, había entrado en la estancia. Se presentó como Honda Kiku, jefe del lugar.

- Me pareció haber visto chicos... – dijo Iván. Kiku asintió.

- Así es. Y sí, preferimos llamarlo Casa de Té, si no es mucha molestia, señor Braginski. Este lugar ofrece muchos servicios, los cuales no son factibles en la inmensa mayoría de locales del barrio... Aquí uno puede elegir lo que guste, cuando guste, - hizo una reverencia.

El jefe rió, animado, mientras las chicas se acercaban a ellos, sirviendo sake. Iván miró al japonés, sin fiarse mucho. Le había dado mala impresión optó por quedarse quieto, bebiendo.

- Veo que las chicas están ocupadas, - sonrió levemente el asiático. – Mandaré un sirviente para que los atienda. Hoy no tiene clientes.

Dicho esto, hizo una nueva reverencia, abandonando la estancia. El ruso suspiró, dejando de beber, mirando cómo su jefe manoseaba a las chicas. Le pareció escuchar que se lamentaba de que fuesen mujeres y no hombres.

- Dios… ver para creer… - susurró para sí. – Por la boca muere el pez, - suspiró, recordando algo.

Entonces se abrió la puerta. Iván ni siquiera miró. Al menos, no hasta que lo tuvo a su lado.

Tenía el cabello negro como el ébano, largo por mitad de la espalda, liso, parecía seda... Su tersa y pálida piel contrastaba con su pelo, así como con el kimono rojo y negro que llevaba. Casi se le podía ver un hombro. Parecía haberse peleado con alguien de camino a la habitación. Alzó la vista levemente, sin atreverse, con miedo. Volvió a agachar la cabeza en cuanto notó los ojos de Iván en él.

Le sirvió más sake, atreviéndose a alzar la vista de nuevo, encontrándose con los violáceos ojos del rubio, en quien se quedaron grabados para siempre aquellos labios perfectos, aquella nariz, aquellas mejillas y aquella mirada desafiante y tímida a la vez. El color de aquellos ojos...

Aquel hombre...


	2. Lirio

Primer capítulo de Tsukiran, puesto que el anterior era más bien un prólogo. Lo he escrito hoy, íntegro, mientras escuchaba, para variar, la BSO de _Memorias de una Geisha_. Ya se aclaran unas cositas, aunque no muchas. Gracias a las personitas que han empleado su maravilloso tiempo en dejarme review, ¡gracias! La verdad, me hace muy feliz recibir opiniones ^^

Gracias por leer~

Disclaimer: la okiya sigue siendo mía. Himaruya-san se puede quedar con Kiku. Aún intento encontrar a los otros cuatro ._.

* * *

**O1. Lirio**

Iván abrió los ojos, girándose sobre sí mismo. Se quedó mirando al techo largo rato. La puerta del balcón estaba abierta, dejando así que una leve brisa pasease por la habitación, revolviendo suavemente el cabello rubio del ruso. Un pequeño rayo de luz se asomaba. Estaba amaneciendo. En Rusia aún sería de noche. Aunque a estas horas, pensó, no se diferenciaba mucho un lugar de otro. Hacía algo de frío y el silencio era total. A veces se escuchaba el leve rumor de alguien haciendo algo... comida... sí, la brisa traía olores deliciosos.

Lo acontecido la noche anterior se coló en su mente. Es más, no lo había abandonado. Los recuerdos de aquel chico… hombre... Permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio, en un rincón, mirando fijamente al suelo, pero siempre atento a si su copa se vaciaba, mientras su jefe... eso poco importaba. Iván intentó hablarle, pero él se limitaba a asentir o negar. Abandonó muy pronto el intentar escuchar su voz. A veces, algunas de las tantas veces que sus violáceos ojos volaban por voluntad propia hasta el rincón en el que él estaba, le pareció ver señales… marcas en su cuerpo. En lo que el yukata dejaba ver, al menos.

Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta atrajeron su atención. Por la delicadeza no era su jefe. Ni por la hora. Además, podía ver su silueta a través del papel o lo que fuese aquel material. Roderich entró en la habitación, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se sentó junto a Iván, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

- No esperaba que fueses a levantarte tan temprano, - rió el rubio. – Pensé que Eli te habría dejado agotado, da…

- No creas que no lo hizo, - sonrió el austriaco. – Creo que nos recorrimos el lugar unas... tres o cuatro veces. Demasiada energía para haber hecho un viaje tan largo.

- Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo, ¿da? – dijo Iván, sentándose a su lado. – Ahora dormirá hasta tarde.

- Ja... no creo que despierte hasta la cena más o menos. Duerme como un angelito.

Iván sonrió y se levantó a duras penas. Estaba agotado. El haber tenido que cargar literalmente con su jefe la noche anterior no le había sentado bien. Se dirigió al balcón. Roderich lo siguió.

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – preguntó el castaño, limpiándose las gafas, mirando hacia la calle. – Parecías raro cuando volvimos. ¿Dónde fuisteis?

¿Debería contárselo? El austriaco era su mejor amigo. Antes incluso de terminar aquel pensamiento, había comenzado a contarle lo acontecido. No sabía muy bien cómo... se tomaría que estuviese interesado en lo que parecía ser un hombre. Roderich era demasiado clásico en algunos aspectos. Demasiado educado. No en vano era de la aristocracia austriaca. Decir eso era decirlo todo. Pero, aunque no lo aprobase, le escucharía. Y le daría su opinión. Incluso le ayudaría si eso era lo que él, Iván, quería realmente.

Roderich permaneció mirando las calles unos instantes. Eligiendo las palabras adecuadas, pensó Iván. Sabía de sobra que el austriaco ya tenía su opinión, pero no las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión. Le gustaba eso de él, siempre tan considerado en cada momento.

- Tal vez sólo sea curiosidad, - dijo al fin. – Tampoco tienes seguro que sea un chico, ¿no es así? Primero... opino que tal vez deberías volver al lugar. Te conozco, sé que no vas a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, - sonrió, mirando al rubio. – Vuelve. Pide que sea él… o ella quien te atienda.

- Pero... no sé su nombre. No consintió en decírmelo.

- Pues pídeselo a… ¿cómo se llamaba? Bueno, al dueño de aquello. ¿No fue él quien te lo mandó?

- Da... pero... – fijó la vista en una mujer ataviada con kimono y flores que pasaba por allí, - no me da buena espina. Además... si las marcas que vi eran reales...

- Te entiendo. Aún así, eres un cliente. No puede negarte lo que pagas, - sonrió.

Iván miró a Roderich. A veces le daba miedo su forma de pensar. Jamás habría puesto aquellas palabras en su boca. Llegó a sonar retorcido. Pero tenía razón. Si pagaba su precio, tendría que darle lo que pedía.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Hasta que Elizaveta se despertó, por supuesto. Para sorpresa de Iván, Roderich sabía del lugar al que fueron la noche anterior. Había pasado por allí con Elizaveta en su paseo nocturno. No muy lejos del lugar, había una tienda de kimonos. El ruso no sabía muy bien qué pensar del austriaco: si adorarlo u odiarlo por lo que acababa de hacer. Aparentemente había prometido a la húngara un kimono hecho a medida.

- Roderich... – dijo entre dientes.

- Ja?

El castaño se limitó a sonreír y entrar en la tienda tras su esposa, quien miraba las telas fascinadas. A Iván no le sorprendería descubrir que ella también sabía algo. Pero no preguntaría. Se quedó fuera de la tienda, junto con Roderich, una vez ella eligió las telas y la llevaron a una sala para tomarle medidas. No podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a la okiya, así creía que le habían dicho que se llamaba. ¿Por qué tenía esperanzas? Es más, ¿de qué tenía esperanzas?

- ¿Irás esta noche?

La pregunta del austriaco lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía realmente. Aún estaba indeciso.

Elizaveta salió, vestida de nuevo con sus ropas occidentales y una nueva flor en su cabello. Le encantaban. Roderich sonrió al verla, pero ella se quedó mirando a una persona que pasaba justamente delante de ellos. Los dos hombres miraron en su dirección.

El corazón de Iván dio un vuelco. Llevaba el cabello suelto de nuevo, pero alzó sus brazos para recogerlo en una coleta baja. Llevaba un yukata negro esta vez, y la misma expresión triste. Alguien lo seguía a una distancia prudencial. Pudo sentir las miradas de Roderich y Elizaveta en él, pero le dio igual. Él solo tenía ojos para él, porque ahora estaba seguro de que era un hombre. El chico giró la cabeza lentamente, y apresuró el paso al ver que lo seguían. Pero, al volver a mirar al frente, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de Iván.

Se sonrojó. Juraría que lo había visto sonrojarse. Bajó la mirada y prosiguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Entonces, Iván sintió la mano de Elizaveta aferrarse a su brazo. Sabía que con el otro agarraba a su marido.

- Vámonos, ¿sí? – sonrió ella. – Vamos a dar un paseo, hay lugares muy bonitos que no has visto, Iván.

- D-da...

Decidió que pagaría lo que fuese aquella noche.

································

Como era de esperar, su jefe no puso ningún impedimento a la hora de volver a la okiya. El hombre intentó hacer que Roderich fuese con ellos, casi siendo víctima de la furia de la húngara.

- A lo mejor no puedes verlo hoy, - le dijo el castaño. – No sé cómo van esas cosas, pero he preguntado un poco... Se llaman Oiran. Bueno, no todas reciben ese nombre. Peo en líneas generales, son prostitutas de lujo. No todo el mundo puede permitirse ese lujo.

- ¿Has preguntado eso estando con Elizaveta? – sonrió curioso. Roderich puso los ojos en blanco.

- Fue ella la que me insistió para que preguntase. Escucha, - lo apartó a un rincón en el que el pasillo del hotelito se bifurcaba. – Si no puedes hoy, pídelo para mañana.

- Pero mañana-

- Nosotros nos encargamos. Iremos con tu jefe donde haga falta.

No pudo replicar. Conocía demasiado bien a Roderich. Y aquella mirada no daba opción a rechistar. Asintió y salió del hotel, asegurándose de que Elizaveta y él estaban bien. No quería que se aburrieran. Ellos irían a un pequeño festival que había cerca del río. A Iván le habría encantado ir con ellos, pero...

Los llevaron a la misma habitación que la noche anterior. Aunque ahora estaba mejor decorada. Parecía que aquel japonesito se había enterado del dinero que manejaban aquellos dos rusos. Como sea. Iván sólo quería ver a aquel chico.

Pronto llegaron dos chicas, distintas de las de la otra vez. Se sentaron y les sirvieron algo de comer y beber, mostrándole su habilidad a la hora de hacer música y bailar. Pero a Iván no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Se disculpó y salió de la habitación. Vagando por los pasillos, lo abrumaban miles de aromas exóticos y embriagadores. Había colores por todas partes, cálidos y envolventes. Había risas y voces, alguna que otra chica pasillo arriba o abajo. Y algunos chicos. Uno le llamó especialmente atención. No era gran cosa, pero al girarse para verlo juraría que había entrado en la habitación que les correspondía.

- ¿Busca algo o alguien especial, señor… B-Braginski?

- Qué poco le gustaba aquella voz. Sabía a quién pertenecía antes de girarse. Claro, no había muchas personas que hablasen... cualquier idioma que no fuese japonés.

- Pues sí, la verdad, - respondió fríamente ante la atenta mirada de Kiku. Éste sonrió.

- ¿Podría ayudarle?

- Querría ver al chico que nos envió anoche.

Kiku sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia Iván, inclinándose levemente.

- Me temo que eso no es posible, Braginski-san. Hoy está ocupado. Tiene un cliente habitual.

- ¿Por habitual se entiende un cliente que le pega?

Kiku abrió los ojos de par en par. No se esperaba aquella pregunta. Iván tampoco lo esperaba, simplemente escapó a sus labios. Pero ahora sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- ¿Qué-

- Sólo me pareció ver que tenía marcas en los hombros.

- Aquel que es desagradecido con la casa que le salvó la vida merece ser castigado, Braginski-san.

- Si le castigan es normal que intente huir.

Kiku lo miró fijamente, serio. Iván le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, calmado, pero con algo en la mirada que hizo al japonés temblar en su interior.

- Al menos, dime su nombre.

El japonés dudó.

- Hyaku-go, - respondió al fin. – Significa lirio, aunque el kanji realmente no se pronuncia así.

Iván supuso que estaba alardeando, dándole a entender que allí estaba solo, que no entendería absolutamente nada de lo que dijeran. Estaba a su merced. El ruso sonrió. Más quisiera.

- ¿Entonces cómo se pronuncia? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Yuri, - respondió, prosiguiendo su camino. – Pero no me gusta. Además, ya tenemos un par de chicas que se llaman así.

- ¿Y cuánto cuesta?

Kiku se detuvo en seco. Guardó silencio un minuto, sin moverse ni girarse para mirarlo.

- Ya he dicho que hoy está ocupado. Tras este cliente tiene otro.

- Pues... doblaré el precio.

Kiku se giró, la crispación visible en su rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿No quería que estuviese una hora en la misma habitación que aquel chico? Pues... no haberlo mandado en un principio, pensó Iván. La mirada de Kiku era fría y desafiante. La sonrisa de Iván era superior a todo eso.

- Dentro de una hora mandaré a alguien a buscarle, - dijo al fin.

Volvió a la habitación, pero deseó no haberlo hecho. Esperó fuera hasta que una chica le preguntó por qué estaba ahí. Sorpresa. Kiku no tenía ni idea de que Iván sabía suficiente japonés como para defenderse. Una pequeña batalla ganada. Ella lo llevó hasta la sala central. Se sentó mientras la chica le ofreció algo de beber y volvió a marcharse.

La sala era preciosa, como era de esperar. Exquisitamente adornada. Roderich tenía razón. Aquellas prostitutas no estaban al alcance de cualquiera. Pero él sí podía, así que allí estaba. Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que un muchacho fue a buscarlo. No parecía haber tenido mejor suerte que Hyaku-go. Sus marcas eran recientes.

Lo siguió a través de nuevos pasillos, dado que, al parecer, lo llevaba al ala norte de la casa. Lo guió hasta una habitación que, si Iván no se había desorientado mucho, daba al gran jardín que había tras la casa, justo al centro. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. El chico abrió la puerta, haciendo una reverencia.

Iván entró, mirando alrededor con cuidado. Al fondo de la habitación... estaba él. Estaba sentado, con un kimono de tonalidades cálidas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un extraño moño con muchos adornos. Su pálida piel parecía brillar con la luz de la luna que se asomaba a sus espaldas, por el balcón. Alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Iván. Se dibujó una trémula sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, aru?

- Porque... he pagado, ¿da? – respondió, sentándose frente a él.

- No pareces el tipo de persona que necesita pagar, aru... – volvió a bajar la vista, sirviéndole sake.

- No es eso lo que quiero de ti.

Hyaku-go alzó la vista, la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro y en sus grandes ojos rasgados. Iván se llevó el vasito de porcelana a sus labios, dando un pequeño sorbo.

- N-no entiendo, aru... – el desconcierto se veía en sus ojos. Iván sonrió.

- No voy a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, da... – lo miró a los ojos, acercándose a él. – Me tienes intrigado...

Hyaku-go cerró los ojos al ver una mano de Iván alzada hacia él. Los abrió al sentir su cabello caer por su espalda. Lo miró, incrédulo. Tenía en sus malos los adornos de plata que hasta hacía un segundo sujetaban su cabello. Iván se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿T-te gusta, aru? – preguntó tímido, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

- Da... es precioso.

- Si no quieres nada, ¿por qué has pagado, aru? – se atrevió al fin.

- Ya te lo he dicho, ¿da? Me intrigas. He estado pensando en ti desde anoche. Quiero saber por qué estás aquí, de dónde eres, por qué tienes esas marcas en los hombros y en las muñecas...

Instintivamente Hyaku-go se cubrió los hombros y se frotó las muñecas, frunciendo los labios, mirando al suelo. Iván lo notó.

- Pero sobre todo... quiero saber tu verdadero nombre.

El asiático se giró un poco, muy lentamente. Se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Quedó encandilado. Violáceos. ¿Eran reales? Aquello tenía que ser cosa de brujería. Un color tan bello no podía existir.

- ¿Sabré yo el vuestro, aru? – preguntó. Iván asintió.

Suspiró, mirando por encima del ruso. Hacía una noche preciosa. ¿Sería posible...?

- Yao. Soy de China.

* * *

**百合** - lirio. Se pronuncia Yuri, pero separados los kajis se pronuncian Hyaku-gô.


	3. Silencio

Wah, siento mucho el retraso, para aquellas personas que estén leyendo este fic _ Pero por un motivo u otro no he podido actualizar antes. La inspiración no ha estado conmigo, así como problemas personales y demás. En fin, aquí está, el capi 2... o 3, según se mire ^^

En este capi no sólo aparecen Iván y Yao... la verdad es que se han apoderado del capi otros personajes, jaja, sobre todo Hungría ^^

Bueno, espero que os guste~!

Mensajitos, reviews y demás hacen feliz a los escritores, da? ^^

* * *

**O2. Silencio.**

Ni Roderich ni Elizaveta vieron a Iván hasta la noche siguiente. Se encargaron de tener al jefe ocupado, todo el tiempo arriba y abajo, visitando templos y casas de té, pero les preocupó el hecho de no saber nada del rubio.

Por la noche, el austriaco se aventuró a entrar en su habitación. Lo encontró allí, recostado tranquilamente frente al balcón, con una bandeja a su lado. Vestía ropa tradicional de colores claros. Por su parte, Roderich llevaba colores oscuros. Iván bebía té mirando las calles, sin realmente ver lo que pasaba por delante de sus violáceos ojos. Se sentó junto a él, sirviéndose un vasito de té. Lo miró con curiosidad antes de beber.

- Elizaveta se muere de la curiosidad, - dijo al fin, dando un sorbito. – No está mal, aunque sigo prefiriendo el café… - murmuró.

Iván sonrió, mirándolo, dejando su vaso sobre la bandeja. Se sentó mejor, quedando frente a Roderich.

- ¿Y por qué no viene ella?

- Ah... está en los baños termales. Se convertirá en pez como no salga pronto.

El ruso le contó sobre la noche anterior. Poco a poco, parándose a observar la calle, la gente, perdiéndose en los colores del anochecer, a beber té, a preguntarle a Roderich lo que habían hecho ellos. No había prisa. El castaño escuchó con atención, aunque a veces no lo pareciera. Iván lo conocía demasiado bien como para preocuparse.

La noche trascurrió con tranquilidad. Hyaku-go le dijo su verdadero nombre y procedencia. Iván pensó que no era japonés en el momento en que lo vio por primera vez. ¿Intuición? Puede. A sus ojos, el muchacho era más exótico, más misterioso. Más bello. Sus ojos más rasgados y profundos. Su cabello más brillante y sedoso. Tal vez eran rasgos que sólo veía él. O tal vez su imaginación. Pero aquella noche pudo comprobar que su intuición había dado en el clavo. China. Yao. Su nombre sonaba tan… melódico. Roderich sonrió. Pero no pudo negarse. Era un nombre precioso.

No sucedió nada más. Pasaron la noche hablando. La noche... el tiempo que el dinero de Iván pudo pagar aquella vez. Hyaku-go le masajeó la espalda, los brazos, las manos. Iván jugueteó con su cabello mientras el moreno le contaba, a duras penas, cosas sobre su país. Había melancolía en su mirada, su voz sonaba quebrada y sin energía. Aquello nunca salió de la boca del asiático, pero Iván sabía que lo habían traído a la fuerza. Ahora estaba delante de él. Podía ver rastros de heridas sobre su tersa piel.

- ¿Vas a volver?

Debió haber esperado esa pregunta. Él mismo había estado considerando aquella opción, pero no estaba muy seguro. Quería volver a verlo, pero no quería dar aquella impresión. ¿Qué impresión, le habría preguntado Roderich? Buena pregunta: ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que no era bueno volver tan pronto. Algo se lo decía. Tal vez mañana. Ese tal Kiku estaría pendiente. Seguro que se las apañaba para que no pudiera verlo. Al menos esa era la impresión que tenía.

- Vas a estar aquí bastante tiempo, – dijo Roderich, bebiendo. – Puedes ir una vez a la semana.

Iván asintió, pensativo, jugueteando con la taza de té. Su jefe planeaba quedarse todo el tiempo que pudiera en el país. No tenía que preocuparse por cuestiones de tiempo. Ya habían pasado largas temporadas en otros países, por ejemplo, Austria. Lo cual le agradecería eternamente. Gracias a ello ahora tenía alguien en quien confiar.

- Además…

- ¿Hm? – el rubio alzó la vista, mirando al austriaco con curiosidad. Éste frunció el ceño durante unos instantes.

- ¿Quién dice que solo puedes verlo en la casa?

Iván ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué otras cosas ocultaba Roderich bajo su perfecta máscara de noble austriaco? Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle qué demonios había hecho con Elizaveta sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, pero guardó silencio. A lo mejor era mejor no saberlo. El castaño debió haberlo leído en su rostro. Se le escapó una risita.

- No creerías que soy tan inocente como aparento, ¿verdad?

/

Yao abrió los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente. Ya está. Todo había pasado. Había tenido una pesadilla. Podría decirse que a estas alturas debería haberse hecho inmunes a ella. Otra más. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga del yukata. Le estaba tan grande… o él era muy pequeño. No. Llegó a la conclusión de que le estaba enorme. Ese Kiku era igual que él, y las chicas de allí eran más bajitas o igual que él. Se incorporó, agarrándose al alféizar de la ventana.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, en Japón? Meses… seguro que un par de años como mínimo. Había perdido toda la noción del tiempo. A veces casi era incapaz de distinguir entre la noche y la mañana. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que seguía vivo.

Ah, la ventana. Barrotes. Esa era su visión. Tras ellos había cerezos y flores, sí, pero los barrotes le recordaban a cada minuto que estaba preso. Pero al menos, ahora tenía ventanas. Y le daban de comer algo mejor que al principio. Aunque el precio que tenía que pagar por ello se le antojaba… no, no se le antojaba, sabía que era excesivo.

Su cuerpo... Tener que dar su cuerpo a cambio de estar allí, prisionero entre aquellas paredes... a cambio de no vivir… de ser un muerto en vida...

Suspiró. Permaneció de pie junto a la ventana, agarrando los barrotes, apoyando sus mejillas en ambas manos. Corría un poco de viento, que revolvió un poco su pelo. Sonrió. Le recordó a aquel chico… ¿Iván? Sí, así se llamaba.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había sonreído.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, dejando que su espalda se resbalara por los barrotes, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, escondiendo su rostro en las rodillas. Su cabello color ébano se deslizó por su figura. Pensó en él. Era la primera vez que había querido que alguien no se marchara, que se quedara toda la noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Tal vez porque no le había forzado. Tal vez porque se había interesado en él, y porque no había maldad en su mirada. Su mirada… tenía unos ojos preciosos, claros y profundos... de un color que jamás había visto. Su mirada aniñada y su sonrisa sincera. Al menos, con él.

Era extraño. Todo en Iván era extraño. ¿Por qué demonios no había hecho lo que todos hacían? ¿Por qué no se había limitado a tomar su cuerpo y marcharse, a mancillarlo? ¿Por qué se había pasado la noche simplemente a su lado, escuchándolo? Ahora Hyaku-go... Yao sólo podía pensar en él. Sólo podía esperar verlo aparecer de nuevo.

/

- Vamos a ver, creo que no he comprendido bien, lo cual es posible porque… no entiendo muy bien your English... ¿me estás diciendo que voy a tener que esperar? No quiero esperar. Quiero-

- Sí, sí, Jones-san, - suspiró Kiku, mirando por la ventana brevemente. – Sé lo que quiere.

El asiático guardó silencio mientras el rubio se recolocaba sus gafas, caminando por la habitación distraídamente, toqueteándolo todo a su antojo. Kiku pensó que sería mejor no mirar, ya que aquel hombre parecía ignorar todo lo que él decía, tal y como parecía carecer de modales y etiqueta. Cada visita del americano se había saldado con la pérdida de, al menos, un par de objetos de valor. Suspiró de nuevo.

- Jones-san, - repitió. – Me temo que va a tener que esperar un poco. La persona que usted eligió aún no goza de la fama que us-

- ¿Y a qué espera? – espetó el señor Jones, o Alfred, como él insistía al asiático en que le llamara. - ¡Soy un hombre ocupado! Busy, very busy! No puedo esperar eternamente.

- Lo lamento, Jones-san, pero lo que usted pretende no se consigue de la noche a la mañana. Requiere un tiempo, una preparación. Comprenderá que en un mes-

- ¡En mi país ya lo habrían hecho, Mr. Honda! Espero no tener que esperar más. Actually, tiene one month.

Kiku abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Creyó haber escuchado mal, eso significaba... ¿un mes? No, no… seguro que se había confundido. Alzó la vista. La expresión de orgullo y triunfo del americano no dejaba lugar a dudas. Efectivamente, aquello significaba un mes. Bajó la vista, mejor aceptar. Quería que se marchara. Conseguir aquello en un mes era cosa de locos. Pero al menos, tenía un mes para preparar su próxima excusa.

Se levantó para acompañarlo a la salida. El rubio se colocó sus gafas de nuevo, se alisó la chaqueta y los pantalones y abandonó la estancia, acompañado de otros dos americanos considerablemente… grandes. Kiku cerró a cal y canto y se dejó caer en el suelo. No tenía ánimos para sentarse. Aquel hombre lo estresaba. Un mes... ¿pero qué pensaba, que la fama se consigue de la noche a la mañana? Tal vez en América, pero no en Japón. No en un país con pesadas y ancladas tradiciones.

Se incorporó lentamente, acercándose al gran ventanal que daba paso al jardín. Se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña laguna que allí había. Al principio, le pareció divertido. Era un reto. Le habían dado la mitad del trabajo hecho, así que no tuvo que quejarse. Pero ahora... ya no estaba tan seguro.

Aunque, aún así, era mejor agachar la cabeza y acatar órdenes.

/

- Pero qué...

Iván parpadeó varias veces, frotándose los ojos. Aquello no podía ser real, no podía ir en serio. Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Roderich no... no... ah, ¿qué demonios? La muchacha pasó junto a él, poniéndose de puntillas, acariciando su cuello con sus gráciles dedos. Elizaveta rió traviesa.

- Iván, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó con voz dulce. - ¿No esperabas que fuese capaz de ponerme esta clase de ropa?

- P-pues la verdad...

- Ya, yo tampoco, - le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa. – Pero... me queda bien, todo hay que decirlo, - añadió, lanzándole una pícara mirada a su marido.

- Demasiado bien... – reconoció éste.

La húngara llevaba un ajustado vestido de color rojo, corto por encima de las rodillas. El escote era... todo lo llamativo que quizás no fuese el vestido. Las mangas brillaban por su ausencia. Unos zapatos a juego adornaban sus bellos pies. Posiblemente aquello se consideraría una de las mayores ofensas posibles a toda la tradición de Japón, pero...

Elizaveta volvió a la habitación, dando pequeños saltitos debido a los zapatos. Una de las señoras de la posaba casi dejó caer la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos al pasar junto a ella, lo que arrancó una risita de la húngara. Iván miró a Roderich, con cara de no entender nada. Realmente, sí sabía lo que iban a hacer. Pero no daba crédito a la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

- Roderich, no es necesario que hagáis esto... – insistió una vez más.

- Créeme, si hubiese otra opción... pero, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que lo dejen ir al mercado a comprar fruta? Sinceramente, no creo que ese chico haya visto la luz en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí. Iván, - se acercó a su amigo. – Por muy rocambolesco que esto sea... Elizaveta y yo lo hemos hablado. Pensamos que es la única posibilidad que tenemos. Si esto no sale bien... bueno, Eli y yo tendremos que salir del país por escándalo público.

Iván no pudo evitar reír. Escuchó los pasos de Elizaveta escalera abajo. Se había abrigado un poco: ahora llevaba uno de esos abrigos de pelo que las ricas... ¿americanas? Sí, que las ricas americanas lucían a todas horas como si nada. Él lo odiaba, y sabía que Elizaveta también. Pero se lo habían regalado, y ésta era una buena ocasión para usarlo. De hecho, sería la primera vez que lo usara. Y hacía algo de fresco fuera.

Roderich entrecerró los ojos.

- Oye, Elizaveta...

- ¿Hm? ¿Sí? – preguntó ella, pintándose los labios.

- Pensaba que el vestido te quedaba mejor...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que tienes alguna queja? – protestó ella.

- Bueno... es que eso no estaba ahí antes...

- ¿Qué no estaba ahí antes?

- Eso, - repitió el austriaco, señalando a la incipiente tripita, visible sólo para él.

- Oh, eso es porque antes no estaba embarazada. Bueno, he de salir ya o llegaré tarde. Hasta luego, - se despidió cantarinamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Iván y uno en los labios a su marido.

Ambos hombres se quedaron allí plantados, viendo cómo se alejaba acompañada de la hija de aquella mujer que casi destroza media vajilla al ver el modelito de Elizaveta. Iván miró a Roderich, arqueando una ceja. La expresión del austriaco no tenía ni nombre ni precio ni equivalente.

- Iván…

- Da?

- Dime que habéis traído vodka.

/

Kiku salió a duras penas de su baño nocturno. ¿Otra visita, y además sorpresa? Para colmo, otro extranjero. ¿Es que no aprendían a respetar las normas, las tradiciones? ¿Un mínimo de respeto? Bueno. Suspiró. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a su despacho. Para su sorpresa... era una mujer.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. La chica meneó la cabeza, jugueteando con su cabello. El nipón observó su ropa. Descarada. Pero tenía un cuerpo precioso. Grandes ojos verdes, cintura perfecta y cadera… bueno, occidental. Curvas, preciosas curvas que posiblemente volviesen loco a los occidentales, no a los nipones. Que él supiera, claro.

Y para más sorpresa, Hyaku-go estaba sentado a su lado. Al lado de la chica. Aquello carecía de sentido.

- ¿Puedo saber con quién tengo el gusto de tratar?

- Elizaveta Szabó, - se presentó, tendiéndole una mano.

Prefirió no usar su apellido de casada. Ni el de soltera. Darle la mano. Mujer de negocios.

Kiku sintió que aquella mujer lo superaba. Se la veía tan resuelta, tan determinada. Él jamás le había dado la mano a nadie, ni al americano. En cambio, como en contra de su voluntad, su brazo se alargó lentamente hasta rozar la mano de la chica. Ella asió aquella aparentemente débil mano con fuerza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Ah, me he tomado la libertad de traer a... ¿cómo era? – miró al chino.

- H-Hyaku-go... – musitó él.

- A Hyaku-go, - prosiguió Eli, - para ahorrarnos algo de tiempo, señor Honda. Verá, creo que es más que evidente, - continuó mientras daba cortos y rítmicos pasos por la habitación, - que no soy del país. He venido aquí por negocios. – Se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos. – Soy la propietaria de varios burdeles en Centroeuropa, y me gustaría ver cómo trabajan aquí. Mientras usted se bañaba, una de sus trabajadoras me ha enseñado todo el edificio. Todo lo que se puede enseñar, claro. He de decir que es precioso, me he enamorado completamente de la arquitectura y... de todo. Este lugar podría cortarle la respiración a cualquiera.

Kiku sonrió. Al menos, la muchacha hablaba despacio, haciendo pausas, lo que dejaba tiempo al nipón para entender cada cosa que decía. Sí, con esa ropa… era obvio que… bueno...

- Muchas gracias, señorita Szabó, - dijo Kiku, haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Ah, no hay de qué, señor Honda... es... ¿en japonés sería… Honda-san? – sonrió. Kiku asintió.

- Así es, Szabó-san.

- Bien, al menos he aprendido algo, - sonrió ella de nuevo. – No llevo demasiado tiempo aquí. Dos escasos días. No me ha dado tiempo a aprender mucho, por más que me pese, - suspiró con vehemencia. – Bueno, el caso es, que me gustaría aprender directamente, no quiero clases teóricas, quiero ver cómo funciona por dentro, comprender el espíritu oriental, aprender cualquier cosa que me pueda enseñar. En realidad, no se hace una idea de lo fascinada que estoy con el simple hecho de estar aquí, dentro de este edificio...

- Realmente su pasión es embriagadora, Szabó –san, - sonrió Kiku. – Pero, no logro entender el motivo por el que Hyaku-go está aquí...

- Oh, necesito una doncella. Bueno, un _doncello_ en este caso.

Hyaku-go alzó la vista, sorprendido. Elizaveta lo había literalmente arrastrado con ella cuando paseaba por los pasillos. Pensaba que tan sólo quería que la acompañara para servirla. Su mente no podía llegar a las pretensiones de la húngara, básicamente porque, desde su llegada al lugar, había perdido todo su orgullo, su honor, su valor. No pensaba poder ser algo más que un cuerpo inerte.

La sorpresa de Kiku no fue menor. No daba crédito. Necesitaba... otra explicación, tal vez mil explicaciones más. ¿Por qué se complicaba todo?

- Me parece que no logro entender, Szabó-san...

- Hyaku-go me parece una de las personas más bellas dentro de este edificio, - respondió Elizaveta con firmeza, mirando al chino. – Necesito alguien que me acompañe, - desvió la murada hasta el nipón. – Alguien como él. Realmente no sé explicar por qué él y no alguna de las otras chicas tan hermosas que usted tiene aquí, Honda-san. Tan sólo sé que al verlo… fue como si algo me dijera que tenía que ser él.

Kiku bajó la mirada, suspirando profundamente. Tenía que pensar, pensar, pensar… todo se complicaba por momentos. Tenía un mes… Hyaku-go… la mujer... Un momento. Quizás todo era más fácil de lo que parecía.

- Está bien, - dijo al cabo de unos veinte minutos en los que estuvo paseando solo con sus pensamientos por el jardín. – Podrá disfrutar de la compañía de Hyaku-go de lunes a viernes hasta el atardecer. Desde que salga hasta que se ponga el sol. No más.

- Me parece estupendo, - sonrió Elizaveta, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí, Szabó-san?

- Hm… no lo sé, supongo que un mes o un par de meses...

- De acuerdo. Puede disponer de Hyaku-go tan sólo por un mes.

Asintiendo, Elizaveta abandonó el recinto. A la mañana siguiente, Hyaku-go iría sin falta a su hotel, para acompañarla durante todo el día. O eso era lo que creía Kiku. Había cometido un error en dejarlos a solas durante veinte minutos.

O tal vez, el error lo habían cometido Elizaveta y los demás al pensar que la mente de Kiku era simple.


	4. Secreto

¡Buenas noches! ... o tardes, según donde estemos ^^

Siento mucho el haber tardado con la actualización, pero he andado bastante liadilla con el trabajo y bueno, saliendo y tal, lógico, no? Jeje. Haré una promesa conmigo misma para que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto~ De hecho, este capi es muy cortito, es más que nada un intermedio, cosas que necesitan saberse pero que no se me ocurre dónde meterlas si no es de este modo.

Pues nada, espero que os guste y que no me queráis matar, jeje.

Reviews? Siempre suben la moral y dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo~ (además, es mu cumpleaños, jajaja)

* * *

**O3. Secreto.**

Iván comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. No podía creer que fuese cierto, que lo hubiesen conseguido. ¿Quizás ese Kiku no fuese tan mala persona como él pensaba? No, seguro que lo era, no podía equivocarse en eso. Su instinto nunca le había fallado, y ahora no iba a ser menos. Supervivencia. Ese Kiku no tramaba nada bueno, pero… al fin y al cabo… podría ver a Yao todos los días…. Hasta la hora del anochecer.

Escuchó pasos en el exterior, tacones. Tenía que ser Elizaveta. Sin embargo, fue Roderich quien abrió la puerta.

- La dama quiere ir de compras, - sonrió. – Me ha pedido que le pregunte si desearía usted pasarse por el mercado en una media hora…

Salió, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro sin darle tiempo a contestar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Iván sonrió de igual modo. No había otra respuesta posible. Encuentro casual, como si no se conocieran. ¿Hasta cuándo podrían mantenerlo oculto? No había muchos extranjeros por ahí… no sería tan raro que se acabasen conociendo… Estaba bien pensado.

Tuvo tiempo de darse un breve baño, elegir ropa poco llamativa, aunque allí todo el mundo llevaba colores llamativos, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte: un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos claros no es que pasase muy desapercibido en el Tokyo de la época precisamente, como para encima ponerse colores atrayentes. Veinte minutos después de que Roderich entrase en la habitación se dispuso a salir. Su jefe no estaba. Aunque podría adivinar dónde estaría.

Al salir, le sorprendió una leve llovizna. El clima en Japón parecía ser demasiado caprichoso. Al menos en Rusia el clima era simple: frío y mucho frío. Ah, también muchísimo frío. Pero ni se molestó en coger un paraguas o algo parecido, sabía que la lluvia no tardaría mucho en desaparecer. Si algo había aprendido mientras vivía en el campo, era a leer las nubes. Posiblemente no era el término más adecuado, pero su padre lo llamaba así. Leer las nubes. Sonaba bonito.

- ¡Oh, disculpe!

Sonrió. Inesperadamente sus pasos lo habían llevado al mercado mientras su mente estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Accidentalmente una chica de cabello más claro que oscuro, ondulado y largo se había tropezado con él. Vestía un precioso kimono de color rojizo con flores blancas, un obi rojo claro y una preciosa flor roja y blanca en el cabello. A su lado, un chico más alto que ella, con ropas occidentales y gafas, lo miraba con interés. Y, tras ellos…

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor…? – preguntó ella.

- Ah… sí… Iván… - sonrió mirándola. - ¿Y usted es…?

- Elizaveta, - respondió. – dejemos el apellido, no estoy de negocios, - rió. – éste es mi marido, Roderich, y él es Yao, estará conmigo durante nuestra estancia aquí.

El asiático miró a Iván, por un instante, con… ¿alegría? ¿Sorpresa? No podía ser sorpresa. Elizaveta le había dicho que Yao sabía que ella lo conocía, y que pasarían tiempo juntos. Que básicamente pretendían sacarlo de aquel lugar. Yao lo miraba con una sensación indescriptible en la mirada. Roderich lo vio. Él pensó que era alegría. También pensó que posiblemente no le dejasen mostrar emociones. Bajó la vista.

- ¿Quiere acompañarnos? – preguntó Elizaveta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Oh, por supuesto, siempre es bueno no ser el único extranjero que anda por ahí.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yao. El asiático inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Iván le respondió con una leve sonrisa, prácticamente imperceptible. Imperceptible para aquellos que no fuesen Elizaveta y Roderich, claro está.

Estuvieron paseando por el mercado. La chica compró prácticamente todo lo que se le antojó, mientras que su marido daba gracias por ser de familia aristocrática y adinerada. Jamás les estuvo más agradecido. El asiático se limitaba a ayudarla a elegir ropa y a vestirla, puesto que, como toda occidental, Elizaveta no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ponerse un kimono.

Desde luego, el austriaco y la húngara actuaban como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida. Bueno, del chico se lo creía. Sabía que no era tan bueno e inocente como aparentaba. Yao los seguía sin pronunciar palabra, salvo cuando Elizaveta le preguntaba cualquier tontería.

Llegaron al hotel para descargar las compras del día. A Roderich le dolían los pies. No le gustaba ir de compras, pero la situación lo requería.

- Oh, vaya, si hasta estamos en el mismo hotel, - suspiró Elizaveta a la hora del almuerzo. - ¿Deberíamos almorzar aquí o hay algún otro sitio más… privado?

Esto último lo preguntó mirando a Yao de reojo, sonriéndole levemente. El chico asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

- Hay un par de sitios alejados de la multitud, señora, - musitó con una leve reverencia. Elizaveta puso los brazos en jarra.

- Pero bueno, ¡no quiero que me trates como si fuese alguien superior!

- Elizaveta, no lo hace queriendo, - intervino el austriaco. – Es a lo que le han obligado desde siempre, ¿me equivoco?

Yao asintió de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada de Iván. Roderich se dio cuenta y cogió a la muchacha de la mano, comenzando a caminar. Ella lo miró sobresaltada, pero comprendió con un simple gesto. Se enganchó a su brazo, sonriendo como una colegiala mientras los otros dos los seguían.

El sitio al que ir era lo de menos. Tan solo había un requisito: debía estar lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los viera, y lo suficientemente cerca para que Yao volviese sin levantar sospechas.

/

En su despacho no había nadie. Kiku se encontraba en el jardín, sentado sobre un enorme lienzo en el que lenta y parsimoniosamente trazaba palabras con un pincel. Tenía los ojos cerrados, relajado. Suspiró al escuchar de fondo las voces de los clientes y los grititos y risitas de las chicas. En el fondo, aquello no le gustaba. Jamás le había gustado. Pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones de la planta superior. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, encontrando una bella joven tumbada, desnuda, sobre una colcha roja. Su negro cabello era largo y sedoso. Se detuvo a contemplarla, pero su mente poco tiempo se detuvo en ella. Mientras ella lo desnudaba, Kiku pensaba en Hyaku-go. Y en Alfred. Y sintió nauseas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto que hizo que la chica corriera a enmendar el error que creyó haber cometido.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Siempre le pasaba cuando pensaba en Alfred. Fue divertido mientras duró. A veces aún lo era. Pero cada vez menos.

La chica comenzó a lamer el torso ahora desnudo del nipón, mientras éste seguía con la misma expresión ausente. Ella lo atrajo hasta la cama, donde hizo que se sentara, colocándose ella sobre él.

- 私は、あなたが日本の随一の花魁になるようする必要がありますか？ (Tengo que hacer de ti la mejor Oiran de todo Japón, ¿no?)

La chica lo miró con ojos como platos, casi con ojos esperanzados. Pero la mirada de Kiku la devolvió a la realidad. No se refería a ella. No sabía a quién se refería. Él posó una de sus manos en su mejilla.

- さぁ、遊びます… (Bueno, juguemos…)

/

- ¿Crees que lo hará? ¿Qué lo conseguirá?

Alfred se detuvo ante la ventana. Se asomó, respirando profundamente, para luego volverse y sonreír con suficiencia.

- Of course, Arthur, - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Por nada...

Arthur suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que había frente a la que ocupaba Alfred. No tenía ni idea de por qué se había encaprichado de aquello, qué pretendía hacer. Pero había algo que no le gustaba, algo que le hacía estar reticente. Pero Alfred no se daba cuenta. Y si lo hacía, lo ignoraba por completo. Como siempre. Siempre era la voluntad del americano sobre todas las demás.

- Hyaku-go será la mejor oiran de todo Japón.

- Hyaku-go es un hombre… - suspiró Arthur.

- La mejor oiran, - prosiguió ignorándolo. – Y luego será mío.

/

Finalmente Yao los llevó hacia un pequeño establecimiento bastante acogedor. No disponía de mesas, para disgusto de los occidentales: todo lo que había eran manteles sobre el césped a modo de picnic. Elizaveta sonrió encantada con la idea, y no tardó en elegir el sitio que le pareció con mejores vistas.

Yao seguía sin acostumbrarse a que lo tratasen como a un igual. Le costaría mucho. Y tampoco quería. Sabía que, en cuanto se sintiera a gusto con ellos, como uno más, Kiku llegaría y le arrebataría el pequeño trozo de libertad que le había dado.

Roderich y Elizaveta se apresuraron en terminar su almuerzo. Se levantaron tranquilamente, decidiendo ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores. El recinto era precioso, ya que prácticamente comieron en un pequeño bosquecito. Iván suspiró. Los habían dejado a solas. El asiático pareció darse cuenta también. Fijó la vista nerviosamente en el suelo.

- Si miras siempre al suelo te perderás todo lo que te rodea…

Yao alzó la vista brevemente, lanzándole una mirada al rubio, antes de observar los árboles y el cielo.

- Debo obedecer… - susurró. – No puedo mirar a nadie a los ojos. No puedo disfrutar.

- Ahora no estás allí, - respondió el ruso. – Sino aquí. Sé que es difícil, pero…

Iván giró la cabeza, esperando encontrar al asiático con la mirada fija en el suelo, asintiendo fugazmente, como las dos veces que lo había visto. Bueno, tres. Pero se equivocó. Yao lo estaba mirando, tímidamente, con las mejillas encendidas, y una lve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Leve, pero sincera. Iván sonrió también.


	5. Escapada

¡Hola a tods! ¿Os acordais de mí? Uh, espero que sí! Siento muchisisisísimo el retraso que llevo con Tsukiran, pero entre que en diciembre son las evaluaciones (sí, trabajo, soy profesora), que me fui a Japón estas Navidades, y que luego he estado enferma con gripe, desde luego, no ha sido el momento para escribir ;_; Espero que me perdoneis!

En fin, aquí os traigo el nuevo capi de Tsukiran... Pasan... cosas... interesantes, creo, hehe. Me ha gustado mucho, aunque no estoy segura de haber plasmado la última parte como originalmente había querido, pero no sé, creo que no sirvo para ese tipo de escenas? Ya me contaréis... espero!

Personajes Himaruya. Salvo el hombre y las Oiran. esas son mías. JA!

El burdel es mío.

* * *

**O4. Escapada.**

Se aferró a los barrotes que le cortaban las alas, a aquellos barrotes que lo separaban de donde realmente quería estar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos semanas? El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Anhelaba estar con ellos. Con Elizaveta, con Roderich… pero sobre todo…

Sintió el rubor colorear sus mejillas y se dejó caer al suelo, con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Llamaron a la puerta.

- Hyaku-go, deprisa, tu cliente ha llegado.

Asintió casi sin darse cuenta. Se dirigió al espejo, encendió un par de velas y comenzó a maquillarse. Sí, a maquillarse. A aquel cliente le gustaba demasiado humillar a los chicos del burdel. Pero eso hoy a Yao le traía sin cuidado. Estaba… ¿feliz? Tembló de miedo. La felicidad le parecía algo tan lejano y frágil, algo que Kiku le podría arrebatar en cualquier momento, romperlo frente a sus ojos. No quería ser feliz. No quería volver a sentir cómo le destrozaban una vez más.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ellos le hacían feliz. Estar con él le hacía estar feliz.

Pero últimamente trabajaba demasiado. No sabía el motivo, pero casi desde el momento en el que comenzó a acompañarlos, sus clientes se multiplicaron. Casi no dormía por las noches, por lo que pasaba parte del tiempo con ellos durmiendo. Y eso le molestaba. Porque no quería perderse ni un minuto al lado de Iván.

Pero Kiku... él sí sabía por qué tenía más clientes. Sonreía más, estaba más amable con ellos… estaba diferente. Salir con aquella mujer había cambiado al chino. Pero tenía que haber algo más en todo aquello. Una persona como Hyaku-go, a quien han secuestrado, privado de libertad, y obligado a vender su cuerpo no cambia tan fácilmente.

Yao se acarició el pelo y lo dejó libre, colocándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se puso un yukata rojizo, unos cuantos adornos, el obi... y salió de la habitación, sonriendo, ausente.

Kiku lo observaba desde el final contrario del pasillo, con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando. No vio a ninguna de las personas que pasaron por su lado, ni escuchó las voces de las doncellas que le llamaban. Su mente estaba ocupada pensando, intentando averiguar... pensando que la respuesta debía ser tan sencilla, tan evidente, que no era capaz de darse cuenta.

/

Elizaveta dejó escapar una risita mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Roderich y contemplaba la escena. Estaban sentados en la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo. Alrededor, había unas cuantas familias con sus niños, seguramente familias adineradas. Pero a ella lo que le interesaba era… Iván estaba sentado sobre la hierba, apoyado en un gran árbol, mientras que Hyak- no, mientras que Yao descansaba tumbado, con la cabeza en el regazo del ruso, quien aprovechaba para acariciar su negro y sedoso cabello, ignorando todo lo demás.

- ¿Crees que sobramos? – preguntó la chica casi en un susurro. Roderich sonrió.

- Eso me parece, - respondió. – Pero no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos solos, ¿no crees?

- Sí… - asintió ella. - ¿Sigues sin fiarte de Kiku?

- No lo sé… es extraño que dejara que te llevaras a Yao por las buenas... y de repente tiene muchos más clientes... ¿Qué piensas?

- Que Iván tenía razón, - suspiró. – Pero… ¿qué podemos hacer?

Roderich observó a Iván y Yao durante unos instantes, guardando silencio. No sabía qué hacer. Sólo había una opción.

- Sea lo que sea que pretende, no puede ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo, ¿no crees? Sea lo que sea, necesita a Yao.

- Pero… ah, supongo que tienes razón, como siempre, - sonrió, llevándose una manzana a la boca. – Uh… demasiado aguadas…

- Te lo dije, aquí no hay tierra para cultivar frutas… Y sobre lo otro... lo único que podemos hacer es protegerlos. Mientras podamos, - añadió, posando su mano en la incipiente tripa de la chica.

/

Kiku regresó al burdel. Era raro que saliera de allí a aquellas horas, siempre solía comer solo en su habitación, pero aquel día decidió hacer una excepción. Tenía que hacerla. Debía averiguarlo. El por qué de la pequeña sonrisa que Hyaku-go mostraba últimamente, el por qué de su menor reticencia a hacer su trabajo.

Se encerró en su habitación, saliendo al jardín, sentándose en la orilla del laguito que lo adornaba. Así que era eso. Era aquel chico, el ruso. O tal vez todo: la chica, los dos chicos, no estar encerrado, tener un poco de libertad… Pero algo le decía que lo principal era el ruso. Ya ni se acordaba de su nombre. Sabía que tenía que haberlo recordado.

- Yo! How is it goin'?

Kiku dio un respingo. Pero qué clase de problema... Prefirió no terminar el pensamiento. Respeto, respeto. Se lo habían enseñado desde pequeño. Respetar a los demás. Aunque una pequeña punzadita le atravesó el pecho al recordar que precisamente no estaba respetando a mucha gente en aquel lugar. Tomó aire y se levantó, dándose la vuelta lentamente. Ah, no quería. Realmente no quería tener que soportar otra sesión con aquella persona.

- So, ¿cómo va la cosa? Espero que vaya bien, porque ya sabes que tenemos un trato, - comenzó a relatar, sin preocuparse de si Kiku le escuchaba o no. – Me lo entregarás dentro de dos semanas como la Oiran más famosa de la ciudad, y entonces os entregaré el dinero. Supongo que ya es bastante conocido, ¿verdad?

Kiku guardó silencio. Le perturbaba aquella situación, nunca sabía cuando el americano terminaba de hablar, si realmente las preguntas que hacía estaban dirigidas a él… Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza levemente, con un poco de suerte Alfred entendería lo que quisiera entender y volvería a parlotear, dándole alguna pista al japonés.

- Good, good, me han dicho que últimamente tiene más clientes.

Se detuvo en seco y se giró para quedar frente a Kiku.

- ¿No hablas? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

¿Cómo demonios iba a hablar? No había manera de interrumpir aquella diarrea verbal. Y aunque lo consiguiera, Alfred jamás escucharía lo que Kiku tuviese que decir. Pero tal vez…

- Tan sólo tengo una pregunta, Jones-san, - preguntó el nipón con voz tranquila. - ¿Qué pasaría si, por algún motivo, Hyaky-go no logra convertirse en Oiran?

Alfred guardó silencio por un momento, con expresión contrariada. Parecía como si aquella cuestión no entrase en sus planes. Kiku sabía de sobra que, efectivamente, _no_ entraba en sus planes. Se dejó caer en uno de los cojines del suelo, colocando los pies encima del kotatsu, para horror del moreno, que intentó disimularlo.

- No habría dinero, y se cortarían todas las relaciones, - dijo, a lo que Kiku se preguntó qué clase de relaciones, si ni él ni su jefe tenían otra relación que no fuese Hyaku-go, si Japón no tenía interés alguno en tener contacto con el exterior... – Graves repercusiones para la nueva economía de tu pequeño país, Kiku. O al menos eso ha dicho mi jefe.

Suspiró. ¿Qué clase de repercusiones para la economía? ¿Tanto por una sola persona? Lo dudaba. Seguro que era un farol. Suspiró y entró en la habitación, sentándose frente al americano.

/

Se adentraron en uno de los parques de la ciudad al terminar el almuerzo. No les había costado mucho hacerse con los horarios. El sol parecía bañar la ciudad ese día, así que el paseo era algo obligatorio. Roderich y Elizaveta se adelantaron, dejando algo de intimidad a los dos chicos. Al fin y al cabo todo aquello era por Iván.

- Sé que… quizás no debería preguntar, pero…

Yao sonrió levemente. Caminaba junto al rubio, mirándolo de reojo.

- Me secuestraron, aru... - respondió en voz baja. No hacía falta que Iván terminase la pregunta, él ya la sabía. – Mis padres eran… vosotros los llamáis nobles, aru, ¿me equivoco? Gobernaban una aldea bastante próspera aru, trataban bien a los campesinos y trabajadores, tenían relativamente libertad para casi todo, aru… Y al parecer aquello no le gustó a los japoneses que intentaron tomar la aldea, aru...

Iván escuchó en silencio. Aquello le resultaba familiar. Le había pasado a mucha gente a la que había conocido, y bastantes de ellos eran asiáticos, bielorrusos y ucranianos. Mayoritariamente chicas. Aunque los asiáticos a veces se veían obligados a... a lo mismo que Yao. Sobre todo los más afeminados. A veces Iván desearía no haber viajado tanto. No todo lo que había visto era… bonito.

- Me secuestraron y me trajeron aquí, aru... no recuerdo nada del viaje, aru... Supongo que me golpearían en la cabeza o me darían alguna droga, aru... Sólo sé que me desperté entre barrotes, aru…

Iván se mordió el labio inferior y atrajo a Yao hacia sí en un acto reflejo. No solía hacerse mucho por Rusia, pero… había visto a Roderich hacerlo cuando Elizaveta estaba triste. Y siempre funcionaba. O la mayor parte del tiempo. Yao se tensó por un momento, asustado, estuvo a punto de empujar a Iván para apartarlo de su lado. El ruso lo notó.

- S-si no… lo siento-

- ¡No! – replicó Yao todo lo bajo que pudo, aferrándose a las ropas del rubio. – Es que… no estoy acostumbrado, aru... no sé cómo reaccionar ni comportarme, aru... Nunca… nunca...

- ¿Nunca te han abrazado?

Yao negó con la cabeza, apoyando su frente en el pecho del ruso. Iván lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndolo por completo hacia él. Yao hizo lo mismo, rodeando al rubio con sus delicados brazos, aferrándose a la tela de su espalda. Roderich y Elizaveta observaron la escena desde la distancia. Sonrieron.

El sol dejó de brillar poco a poco. La leve brisa dio paso a un viento un poco más insistente y frío. Yao tembló y alzó la vista.

- ¿No tienes frío, aru?

- No, - negó Iván. – En Rusia hace mucho más. Pero creo que va a llover de nuevo… y ya… es tarde…

Yao volvió a agachar la cabeza, aferrándose de nuevo al ruso, frotando su rostro contra su pecho.

- Lo odio, aru… - susurró. Iván aguardó en silencio. – Odio estar así, aru. Odio no disfrutar de un poco de libertad para luego volver a tener que humillarme más que la noche anterior, aru. Quiero irme, quiero salir de aquí... quiero escapar, aru...

- Huye.

- ¿Eh? – Yao alzó la vista de nuevo, mirándolo perplejo. Roderich y Elizaveta compartían su sorpresa desde la lejanía. – Escápate.

- Pero...

- Inténtalo al menos, ¿da? No tienes nada que perder... ¿Qué van a hacerte que no te hayan hecho ya? No pierdes nada...

Yao se soltó del abrazo y anduvo pensativo un rato. Iván lo seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Quería que se escapara. Quería que se fuese con él, con ellos. No quería que sufriera. Sabía que lo que acababa de decir era totalmente descabellado, pero también sabía que sus palabras ocultaban una verdad: ¿qué le harían si lo pillaban, pegarle? Ya lo habían hecho. ¿Encerrarle? Ya estaba encerrado. ¿Humillarlo? … ¿se podía humillar a alguien aún más?

Yao se detuvo.

- Lo haré, aru. – Se giró y alzó la vista, reuniendo valor, para mirar a Iván a los ojos. – Me escaparé. Lo intentaré al menos, aru.

Iván sonrió y no pudo evitar abrazarlo. A lo lejos, Eli soltó una risita.

- Pero no cometas ninguna locura, ¿da? Tienes que planearlo, - asintió. – Aún tenemos tiempo.

De nuevo, sin pensarlo, juntó sus labios con los de Yao, presionándolos leve y dulcemente. Hasta que se dio cuenta.

- ¡L-lo siento!

Yao tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido. Se llevó la mano a los labios, sus ojos fijos en Iván, quien se ruborizaba por segundos. Yao se acercó a él lentamente y volvió a unir sus labios con los del rubio.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó la húngara.

- ¡Shh, Elizaveta! – le riñó Roderich. La muchacha se tapó la boca.

El asiático se separó de Iván, abriendo los ojos lentamente, sonriendo con timidez.

- Es… es la primera vez que beso a alguien… queriendo, aru...

/

La habitación se cerró a su espalda. Sus manos volvieron a aferrar los barrotes que cubrían la ventana de su habitación. Apoyó la frente en uno de ellos, sintiendo el frío penetrar en su piel. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro. Escaparse, ¿eh? No era tan fácil, nada era tan fácil en aquel lugar. Nada era tan fácil en su vida. Abrió los ojos. La noche había cubierto todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Arriba, las estrellas brillaban tímidamente, sintiéndose observadas. Respiró el aroma que le traía la fría brisa nocturna.

Allí, por el oeste, estaban ellos. Allí estaba él.

Soltó los barrotes y se giró, mirando fijamente la puerta. Se quitó los zapatos, atándose bien el yukata de seda negro. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, los flequillos tras las orejas. Volvió a mirar por la ventana: había poca gente. Ninguno de los transeúntes que alcanzaba a ver trabajaba en el burdel. Se acercó a la puerta, pegando el oído derecho en ella, intentando escuchar. Pasos tenues se perdían en la infinidad de los pasillos. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el pomo, intentando hacerlo girar.

La puerta se abrió, ante la sorpresa de Yao, quien miró la puerta sorprendido. Pero no tenía tiempo. Era su oportunidad. Una locura, sí, una gran locura. Pero no tenía nada que perder.

Salió de la habitación sin atreverse a echar a correr. Caminaba a pasos ligeros, sin mirar alrededor, intentando cubrir su rostro con el pelo que se le escapó al hacerse la coleta. Miraba a todas aprtes intentando no ser visto. El corazón le latía de una manera que jamás había hecho. Tenía miedo, pero la adrenalina recorría sus venas: no podía dar marcha atrás. No quería. Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía... esperanza.

La puerta. La puerta principal del burdel, de elegante madera, con preciosos adornos y un color y brillo sin igual. Cerrada. Yao se detuvo en seco frente al muro que lo separaba de la libertad. Hubo un ruido fuera, seguido de pasos en la planta de arriba. Se dirigían a la escalera que daba al portón. El nerviosismo recorrió todo su ser. ¿Dónde se escondería ahora?

Sin saber cómo, halló una habitación vacía en un lateral. Ni si quiera sabía que esas habitaciones estaban allí. Entreabrió la puerta, observando lo que ocurría en el exterior. Uno de los tipos que los vigilaban día y noche entró con una de las Oiran en brazos. Las muchachas que abrieron el portón emitieron un gemido de pánico. Los oyó murmurar algo, pero el significado de aquellas palabras nunca alcanzó su cerebro, pues corrieron hacia el interior del burdel, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

Echó a correr, incluso antes de asegurarse de que las muchachas y el hombre estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Con una Oiran desmayada, no iban a preocuparse en mirar hacia atrás a ver si él se escapaba.

Un pie. Otro. Un paso. Otro paso. Ya estaba fuera. El aire helado le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Tenía que reaccionar, tenía que correr, salir de allí, esconderse. Pero no podía ir al hotel. Kiku iría allí antes que a cualquier otro sitio. Iría a buscar a Elziaveta. Entonces… ¿dónde podía ir? Sus pies se movieron casi por iniciativa propia. No importaba el dónde, ahora sólo importaba alejarse de allí. Lejos. Ya había salido. Ahora sólo tenía que seguir andando.

Se soltó el cabello. Así sería más difícil reconocerlo. Al menos, tardarían más en verle la cara.

Algo se interpuso en su camino. Alguien. Chocó con él. Se levantó pidiendo disculpas, pero aquel hombre no lo estaba mirando. Yao se giró, el cabello cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro. Fuego. Había fuego en el burdel. En el ala hacia donde habían entrado las muchachas. Anduvo unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado, y volvió a correr.

Sentía cómo el miedo se apoderaba de su aparentemente frágil cuerpo, el olor a quemado invadía las calles, pero sabía que era olor a madera mojada. Habían apagado el fuego y cada vez tenía menos tiempo para escapar. Todos habrían abandonado el burdel. Si había alguna chica trabajando por aquella zona seguro que habría alguien con ella. Lo pillarían. Lo encontrarían, lo llevarían ante Kiku y lo azotarían. Lo castigarían. Lo encerrarían. Y le prohibirían volver a ver a Iván.

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos y los hubiera escrito en su destino, uno de los guardias del burdel apareció frente a él, haciéndolo resbalar cuando intentó dar la vuelta para correr en otra dirección. El hombre lo agarró del cabello. Yao se retorció de dolor y gritó, alzando las manos, arañando las manazas y brazos de aquel hombre.

Pero no había nada que hacer. Nada. El hombre lo arrastró todo el camino hasta llegar al burdel, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Yao sentía cómo las piedras del camino le herían mientras gritaba en chino, mientras la Oiran lo miraba con las lágrimas saltadas.

Lo tiró contra la pared del despacho de Kiku, quien lo miró con indiferencia. Casi con tristeza, creyó Yao. Pero eso era imposible. Se encogió en un rincón, escondiendo las manos bajo el yukata hecho girones.

El japonés miró al hombre, asintiendo vehementemente.

- Gracias, puedes marcharte.

- ¿Marcharme, Honda-san? – replicó el hombre. Kiku ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando pesadamente. – El jefe no tolera este tipo de comportamiento, señor. ¡Se ha escapado! ¡Y Hyaku-go, nada menos! No debe quedar así.

- ¿No?

- ¡No! Debe ser castigado. Azotado de inmediato.

- Ah.

- Son las reglas, Honda-san.

- Son las reglas que otro ha impuesto. Y usted es un mero empelado bajo mí cargo, con lo cual debe medir sus palabras o será usted quien reciba el castigo y los azotes y quizás el que pierda la lengua. Yo decidiré cuándo se le impondrá el castigo y qué castigo será. Y en lo que a usted respecta no le he invitado a entrar en mis aposentos.

Yao observó la escena desde su rincón, escondido en las sombras. Pudo ver la expresión de ira e incredulidad dibujada en el rostro de aquel enorme sujeto, mientras que en el rostro de Kiku sólo había tranquilidad... porque aquel rostro jamás mostraba expresión alguna.

Hizo una leve y forzada reverencia y salió de la estancia. Kiku suspiró, cerrando el libro que tenía ante sí. Sus ojos oscuros buscaron a Yao entre las sombras. Se levantó lentamente y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

- Voy a curarte. No salgas de aquí.


End file.
